


Unwavering and Uncertain

by nectarimperial



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarimperial/pseuds/nectarimperial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milla always found humans to be such fascinating subjects, and the duality between Alvin and Jude is one of her favorite areas of study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwavering and Uncertain

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even really know what this is, tbh. I just really wanted a super smutty one-shot between the three of them??
> 
> I'm also not sure where it takes place on the ToX timeline, I guess in theory sometime during the events of the first game or in some other nebulous dimension outside of the game.

Milla enjoyed exploring everything that made humans so very human. From the way Alvin woke up early to take care of his appearance, to the way Jude couldn’t function without at least two cups of caffeine, to the long morning-afters spent with the both of them devoid of reason or purpose, mission falling by the wayside as they idly laid in each other’s arms, clothing haphazardly spread about the bedroom.

Sometimes she liked seeing how far she could push their boundaries. It didn’t take her long to realize that Alvin was a constant whereas Jude was ever-changing and willing to try new things. Alvin was set in his ways and Jude wide-eyed and idealistic, always agreeing to anything that came from her lips with a smile and a nod.  
  
(“You just wait, kid,” Alvin had said once, “She might not have found it yet, but she’ll find your limit and you’re gonna regret it when she does.”)  
  
And he wasn’t entirely wrong. Tracing a fingernail underneath Jude’s jaw, Milla leans forward on her hands and knees and reaches one arm out to push some of his black hair from the fabric of the blindfold he's wearing, and whispers, “Humans are so strange.” Alvin doesn’t say anything in reply immediately, just runs his own fingers through her blonde ombre hair and moves to sit behind her on the bed, fingers tracing patterns on her back.  
  
“And what did we do now?” He asks, laughing, brown eyes alight with amusement. Milla makes no motion to stop his hands from roaming over her exposed body, his rough fingers, calloused from years of battle, making the hair on her neck stand up. Every so often he fidgets with an article of her clothing, but doesn’t remove anything quite yet.

Shaking her head, Milla continues trailing her fingertips down Jude’s naked body. He’s sitting back on his calves, hands tied behind him, his breathing deep, controlled, and obedient as Milla leans over and kisses his neck. His mouth is bound in a leather gag; stifling the loud noises he had a tendency to make when the three of them were together like this. Pulling away she says, “So willing to surrender control, I suppose. Is this natural?”  
  
“No,” Alvin comments and slides his hands underneath her pale pink top, pulling the black bow on the back loose and releasing her breasts from her shirt. Cupping one of them in his hand, he tugs her backward and she falls gracefully in his lap. Wrapping his arms around her waist, nuzzling into the side of her face, Alvin whispers loud enough for Jude to hear, “But he trusts you.”  
  
Milla nods in understanding and doesn’t protest when Alvin loosens the tie on her skirt and throws it to the ground with little regard, biting the skin of her neck. She inhales sharply, fluttering her long lashes closed, reaching behind her to curl her fingers in Alvin’s hair coming loose from his extensive styling. Before long, Alvin has the rest of her clothing off, thigh straps the only remaining article of attire on her body (“Fetish,” Alvin had clarified once) hand reaching between her legs.  
  
His fingers slide over her clit, dexterous and capable, his trigger finger put to _far_ better use, she thinks to herself and kneels to sit up on her knees, allowing him more access as he goes between teasing and pressing inside of her, breath heavy against her ear. Sometimes he licks his lips and it’s enough to make her knees feel weak, and Milla’s thankful she’s holding on to the back of his neck to support her weight.  
  
“Isn’t he cute?” Alvin asks, huskiness in his voice low and full of desire as he presses his arousal into the back of her thigh, still clad by only his underwear. Blinking her rosy eyes open, Milla bites her lower lip to keep from eliciting a loud moan both from the pleasure between her thighs and the sight of Jude, tied up and compliant, waiting for instruction instead of allowing himself to be dominated by his lust, fully hard and salivating against the restraint in his mouth. Sometimes he strains against the ties around his wrists, but mostly he waits, chest rising and falling with each of his deep gasps for air. 

Nodding her head, Milla’s blonde hair falls over her shoulder and she realizes she’s having a hard time being able to restrain herself, surrendering to abandon like a mere human would the faster Alvin works her open, slipping another finger inside of her. “He does, yes,” Milla manages to say, and she uses her free hand to pull Alvin’s other arm from her waist to her breast. Chuckling, he grips tightly, rubbing her nipple between his joints. 

“Don’t hold back,” Alvin advises, kissing her cheek and his stubble is scratchy in a way she likes, masculine and _rough_ and the complete opposite of Jude, boyish and reserved. She loved their dichotomy and wouldn’t have it any other way, both satisfying her own personal mission to understand everything there was to know about humans. Nipping her neck again Alvin adds, “He can’t see, hm? Let him hear you.”  
  
Milla’s sure that this time her knees grew weak hearing those words and nearly falls forward, Alvin keeping a firm grip around her ample breasts to keep her upright and yields to her own selfish, carnal, _mortal_ wishes, moans of pleasure ringing against the walls of the inn. 

Keeping her eyes firmly fixated on Jude, Milla bites back a smile when she notices him struggling a little harder, fidgeting on his legs and trying his best not to gnaw on the gag in his mouth. By this point, he looks painfully hard, precum running along the underside of his cock, trailing down his thighs, and she thinks they don’t look too far off right now, her own arousal slick against her skin as Alvin moves his fingers deeper inside of her, stretching and playing and teasing and acting like he always does: relaxed and carefree, invested in the moment, mind nowhere else.  
  
“Do you like that, Jude?” Milla asks, releasing Alvin’s neck and falling forward on her hand, completely on her knees as Alvin keeps his hands around her figure. “Do you like hearing—ah—hearing me?” Jude nods, desperation in each shake of his head, black hair falling in his blindfolded eyes.  
  
“Then tell us, Jude,” Alvin growls, his speech dangerous and commanding to the point it makes Milla’s stomach tighten. “Say our names. Tell us what you want.”  
  
Pushing back against Alvin’s hand, Milla throws some of her hair from her eyes and adds, “Or Alvin’s going to have all the fun.” Hearing those words makes Alvin chuckle and his laugh is deep and reverberates across the wooden walls, a far cry from his normal banter.  
  
Not wasting a single moment, Jude tries frantically to say their names, _Milla_ and _Alvin_ coming across as muddled messes, as he struggles against the leather between his lips, red and swollen from rubbing up against the material and Milla feels like she could come just from the sound of Jude, looking at his pretty figure, distressed and turned on far past his limits.

Pulling Alvin’s hand away, Milla sits up on her knees and scoots close to Jude, running her fingernails through his black hair as he whimpers against her bosom, pressing his cheeks into her soft flesh. “What do you want?” She asks in a soothing tone, running her hands up and down his spine and he arches into her touch, pushing his face further in her chest. “Tell me Jude, what do you want?” She asks again and he tries his hardest to vocalize his desires. Milla hides her mouth behind her hand and chuckles.  
  
“That isn’t very nice,” Alvin comments, quirking an eyebrow. He’s shed the remainder of his clothing and his erection glistens with an eagerness he’d once told her felt the best with both of them together. “He’s just a kid,” Alvin says and tugs on Jude’s wrists, shoving him flat on his back. “Which end?” He asks nonchalantly, like it was the most normal question in the world. But Milla supposed that, for them, it was completely and wholly normal.  
  
Milla shifts her body to kneel by Jude’s face and pries the gag out of his mouth with one finger, “This one.” Jude inhales as if he’d been denied oxygen and pants heavily, saliva running down the sides of his lips and chin, and Milla thinks he looks absolutely spectacular in the dim lighting of their room.  
  
“Use me,” Jude gasps, and strains against his bonds, wrists still behind him as he lays on top of them, “Please, just use me.” Alvin teases him idly as he grabs a small bottle off the bedside table Milla had remembered to place there earlier. There’s no worse mood killer than to forget, she remembered from her previous experiences. _Humans are so delicate_ , she thinks and positions her knees on either side of Jude’s face.  
  
She’s positioned so she can not only watch Alvin, but tease Jude as well, his cock hard, practically begging for release. Alvin has Jude’s legs over his shoulders and his slicked fingers are pushing their way inside his ass and Jude makes small noises against her, eventually giving up and reaches his tongue up to taste her, moaning as he does so.  
  
Milla’s always thought Jude had a gentle touch when he went down on her, and she liked it. He’s always so careful to explore the right places, putting use to what he’d read in the restricted section of the Talim Medical School library, applying scientific theory and logic to abstract concepts such as passion, and it worked in his favor. Alvin, on the other hand, relied on intuition and experience to hit the right places, often using Milla’s vocalizations and body language as an indicator for his next action. She didn’t necessarily think either one was better, but appreciated them both individually, thinking that their differences was what made them so very human.  
  
Leaning over, Milla pushes her breasts up around the base of Jude’s cock and he releases a sharp exhale as she lowers her mouth to swirl her tongue around the head, moaning as he does the same to her, tracing patterns along her clit, sometimes flicking back and pushing his tongue inside of her. She always appreciated when he did that.  
  
“Milla, you,” he pauses, breathing against her thigh, “you always taste so wonderful.” Laughing, she makes a noise for him to keep quiet and pushes her body against his mouth harder, forcing him to take as much of her as he’s able, a non-verbal cue that as cute as he is, he’s better when he’s busy.  
  
Snorting, Alvin pushes his hair from his eyes and says, “Don’t be too hard on him,” and thrusts into Jude. Jude cries out between her legs and his vocal vibrations send shivers down her spine, his sounds increasing in intensity and frequency the harder Alvin drives into him. Milla makes a note to remember that in the future, and catalogues the information away as she runs her tongue along the underside of Jude’s shaft.  
  
Jude’s slick with his own precum and Milla’s saliva as she continues to hold her breasts in place, using them to massage the base as she worked the head without mercy, lapping and tasting and sucking until Jude’s a mess of sweat and carnal desire. She’d read in a book once that men loved to be deep throated, but learned fairly quickly that humans are diverse in their preferences: Alvin loved when Milla took him fully and wholly, and Jude favored to have a combination of hands and tongue.  
  
The addition of her breasts was, in fact, completely Milla’s idea after repeatedly observing their habits.  
  
As wrecked as Jude is, he’s hitting all the right spots, and between Alvin’s primal groaning and Jude’s muffled, disjointed string of what she thinks is mostly ‘ _Milla I love tasting you’_ and _‘Alvin fuck me harder’_ , Milla knows that she isn’t going to last much longer. In fact, Jude’s right there with her as she takes more of him, his tongue still buried deep between her thighs. She can feel how wet she is against his face and it only serves to arouse her more.  
  
Pulling back, Milla lets Jude thrust his hips upward, fucking her between her breasts until he comes and she manages to bring her lips back to his cock at just the right moment for him to release into her mouth. Alvin’s looking down at her, brown eyes clouded with lust and nearly loses it when her tongue cleans anything she missed off Jude and she sits up on Jude’s face and meets Alvin’s gaze. 

“Fuck, Milla, please,” Alvin groans and drops Jude’s legs, wrapping them around his hips instead and leans forward, capturing her lips between his own. He kisses her hard and deep, and darts his tongue out to grace hers, lapping Jude’s come as they share it between them. Milla holds her body upright with one arm and reaches the other hand around Alvin’s neck, keeping their faces pressed together.  
  
Alvin’s still deep inside Jude and Jude’s making horribly degrading noises against Milla as she squeezes her thighs closed around his face and pushes harder against Jude’s mouth. She knows that she’s about to come and as soon as Alvin groans against her lips and makes one final thrust into Jude, she feels her body trembling and shuddering. Alvin pulls away and Milla falls forward, resting on Jude’s torso as the tremors in her body subside. He doesn’t stop moving his mouth against her until she’s fully finished and pushes her body off of him.  
  
Standing with one hand wrapped in his hair and the other on his hip, Alvin laughs and teases, “We certainly did a number on him, huh?” Leaning over, he steadies Jude upright, his face slicked with Milla’s orgasm and releases him from his blindfold, resting Jude against his hip as he moves to untie the restraints around his wrists. Jude’s breathing is slow and labored, chest rising and falling and there’s tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Alvin chuckles and wipes them from Jude’s face before they fall on his flushed cheeks.  
  
“You okay, kid?” He asks and pulls Jude’s arms up to kiss the raw, red marks embedded in his wrists, running his other hand through his hair. “She finally find your limits?”  
  
Jude shakes his head, “No,” he finally chokes, voice gravelly and worn, and shoots Milla a wry smile, playfulness dancing behind his golden irises she hadn’t had the pleasure of seeing all night, “Not even close.”  
  
“Sheesh, better you than me,” Alvin murmurs and holds Jude close to his body, swaying back and forth as he rubbed his back, trailing his hands up and down Jude’s spine. Sometimes he kisses the top of Jude’s head and Jude nuzzles into the side of his thigh, arms wrapped around his hip.

Turning toward Milla, Jude asks, “Any new discoveries this time?”

Milla’s sitting on the bed next to Jude, resting her chin against the palm of her hand and pulls her knees up to her chest, watching her companions for some time before replying, “You humans never cease to surprise me.” Reaching a hand out, she moves some of Jude’s hair from his face and kisses him on his lips, “Thank you.”  
  
Flopping on the bed behind her, Alvin tugs Milla by her upper arm to lie down with him and she giggles and grabs Jude around his waist. He comes tumbling after her with a small yelp of surprise, landing softly on Alvin’s toned chest, and opens his mouth to presumably protest until Milla holds her finger to his lips, silencing him. Instead he just smiles and snuggles against one side of Alvin, reaching his hand out, and Milla can see a moment of hesitation before he grabs her hand and laces their fingers together across Alvin’s stomach. Alvin has one arm around each of them and squeezes tightly.

“How did I get so lucky, huh?” He asks, chest rumbling with laughter and Jude flushes, averting his gaze, muttering something about Alvin being embarrassing. 

Milla moves to look up at Alvin and then back at Jude, pulling his chin to look the both of them in the eyes. Shaking her head, her blonde hair cascades over her naked body, and she replies with a smile, “No, how did I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! c:


End file.
